Fevered Truths
by Write-To-You
Summary: My take on what happened to Mon-El in 2x08. Sort of a follow up to Bullets? I mention it... so you might want to read that first. MAJOR spoilers for 2x08 (Medusa).


**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I'm back, and so soon, too!**

 **It's so interesting. Usually, nobody gets hurt. Ever. But now, two episodes in a row, we Karamel shippers have gotten our good old fashioned Hurt/Comfort scenes. And a kiss to top it all off! I was so excited I freaked out about it for two hours after the show ended... I had SUCH a hard time falling asleep :)**

 **This takes sort of place after Bullets, so you might want to read that first. And, just to clear up some confusion about Bullets: There isn't going to be anther chapter. A lot have people have said, "In the next chapter...", and given me some ideas. I appreciate it (I love prompts!), but I think I'm finishing up that story with what is was. Now... your prompts may become stories later on... just not connected to this one.**

 **BUT! This story is a continuation of sorts. So here is your "Third Chapter" :)**

One second they were talking about wether he had a crush on Kara, the next he couldn't breathe. He cleared his throat and choked, falling over on his side. He vaguely felt Kara's hands on his arms, her voice pleading with him to stay awake.

He couldn't stay awake.

Kara saw him fall, and was by his side, dragging him out of his cell and screaming for help in seconds. Hank came running, and immediately pressed the emergency button on the wall, calling for Eliza. "Kara! Get out of there. We don't know if he can infect you!"

"No!" Kara yelled. "I'm taking him to the med room." She picked him up in her arms, sure that he wouldn't appreciate being held bridal style, but not really caring, and moved as fast as she could to the medical area.

Eliza ran to meet her, and they laid him on a bed. Kara was shoved out of the way by both Alex and her mother. They began their checkup, attaching him to machines and trying to get him back the ability to breathe.

Kara didn't realize she was crying until Winn came over and gave her a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. This was too much like Cadmus. Too much like their painful escape down the corridor. Too much like him almost dying in her arms.

She had mostly recovered by the time Eliza came out to give them a report. "He is stable.. for now." For once, her mother's soothing tone did nothing to calm Kara. "But he had definitely been infected."

"Can he pass it on to Kara?" J'onn asked gravely.

Eliza shook her head. "Thankfully, no. The virus can't be passed with just contact. You have to breathe in a weaponized air spray in order to contract it."

Kara was glad. Because there was no way they were keeping her away from Mon-El. No way.

After Eliza finished speaking with them, Kara had to get out and move. She leapt out the window, and soared across the city. But even the normally relaxing act of flying could calm her frayed nerves.

Instead, she landed on a random rooftop, and curled into a ball, face pressed into her forearms. She had cried so much already, she didn't think she had anything left in her.

She was wrong. She sat and cried on the rooftop for who knew how long, before she realized that she should be with Mon-El, or at least helping to save him, instead of wallowing in her own self pity.

So she turned around and flew back to the DEO. No one was in Mon-El's room when she landed, which she was grateful for. She could deal with someone else at the moment. She sat by his bedside and took his hand, just like she had done what seemed like a very short time ago. Too short of a time ago.

* * *

When he woke up for the first time, he was delirious. He stared at her through hazy, red rimmed eyes, and tried to sit up. Instead, he doubled over in pain, coughing so hard he shook.

Kara took his whimpering form into her arms and held him tightly. She reached for the water on the table beside him and held it up to his lips, letting him drink just a little bit.

He looked a little more relaxed after that, but then he just threw the water back up. Kara grabbed a trash can from across the room and rubbed his shoulder blades. "It's ok... I got you."

He had tears on his cheeks when he leaned back again. "'Ara... Hurts..."

"I know." She breathed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

When he woke up the second time, he seemed more coherent. "Hey..."

"Hi."

His voice was gravelly and weak, but at least he recognized her at first glance. "Did you learn a new power where you can split yourself into two? Because there are two of you right now, and it's pretty awesome."

"No, I think the double vision is all you."

"Oh, so I have a new power." She knew he was trying to make her laugh. She wished that she could, just to make him feel better.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't really know the word..." He let loose with a string of Daxamite expletives. "Something along those lines."

Now she didn't know wether to laugh or cry. "This is all my family's fault."

"Eliza's doing the best she can!" Mon-El protested. "She says- she says I'm dying."

She clenched the fist that wasn't holding his hand. "Not her.. my birth parents. They created the serum that's causing you so much pain right now."

He tried to sit up and she helped him, bracing his back up with her hand. He brushed his fingers along her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear, before his hand fell to cup her face. "You know, you look... beautiful with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulders."

Her heart was pounding, but she kept her voice steady. "You don't have to make me feel better."

He kissed her then, and everything else faded to the side. Both their pain; their worry; their fear. It all drifted off of them with their lips pressed together.

Mon-El pulled away when he couldn't hold himself up any longer. The rush of adrenaline left him and he fell against his pillow, breathing, "Yeah... Absolutely beautiful."

She took his hand again, and closed her eyes. Her other hand left her lap and reached for his forehead.

Mon-El was falling back to black again, when Kara started to sing to him. It was a strange, beautiful song in a different language. Kryptonian. He made him feel sad, but happy, and very peaceful. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up again, he felt fine. He didn't hurt all over, and feel like he was being burned from the inside out. He didn't feel like he was dying. He blinked his eyes a few times and smiled up at Kara. "How do you feel?"

"Unless this is heaven... I think I'm not dying anymore." He grinned.

She smiled gently back. "That's good. Hey, we should talk about what happened."

"Yes, I want to hear all about how you stopped that missile." He was avoiding the subject. They both new it.

Kara gave him a 'look', "Mon-El... You know what I mean."

He stared at his hands. "You think I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What? No!" She cried. "No, Mon-El, that's not it. I just... was it real? Or was it the fever?"

"What do you want it to be?" He whispered, staring intently at her.

Kara had to look away. "I- I don't know." She breathed.

As she turned to leave the room, he called. "When you figure it out... you know where to find me. I'll wait, Kara. I'll wait."

 **Author's Note: So.. sorta a happy ending. If you want to read my re-make of that scene, where she** ** _does_** **tell him they kissed, got to "Sweet as Karamel". It's chapter 2.**


End file.
